Uma Nova Chance Para Ser Feliz
by Beloved Mary
Summary: Muitos séculos depois, Esther Mikaelson volta a vida segundo ela, se arrepende do que fez e pretende manter a família unida, e que melhor forma para trazer a união do que trazendo a razão de viver dos seus filhos... Tatiana Petrova, ou como a sua reencarnação chama-se: Isabella Swan.
1. Prólogo

Apos o abandono de Edward, eu me senti um nada, entrei em depressão e quase me matei. Mas eu me reergui, bom quase, eu percebi o quão mal isso estava me fazendo e fazendo aos que amo.

Meu pai Charlie decidiu me manda para a casa da minha mãe, eu realmente surtei, eu não queria ir, pra quê ir? Eu... amava Froks, essa cidade tinha lembranças que eu não queria esquecer, eu não queria esquecer **_ele_**. Até que ele veio, Anthony Grey, meu antigo psicólogo. Ele me ajudou em Phoenix, e ao saber do meu caso veio tentar me ajudar. Ele me fez ver a razão, mas eu ainda não queria ir embora, pelo menos não para Phoenix. Até que ele me deu uma ideia:

– Bells já que você não quer ir para Phoenix, por que não vai visitar a sua prima Bonnie em Mystic Falls?

Bonnie Bennett era uma prima distante, filha da Abby Bennett a irmã adotiva de Charlie. Bonnie sempre foi um amor de pessoa e sempre foi minha confidente, até mamãe pegar uma briga com Abby. Desde então só por mensagens.

Agora estou a caminho de Mystic Falls, **_vai ser como se ele nunca tivesse existido_** , vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido, vai ser diferente, vai ser como era pra ser...


	2. Chapter 1

**_POV_** ** _Bonnie_**

Logo Bella chegaria de viagem e eu nem tinha ajeitado o quarto onde ela ia ficar. Quando ela disse que ia vir pra cá, ficar comigo eu nunca pensei que poderia ver a minha irmã de novo, ela não é minha irmã de verdade mais eu a considero como tal.

Ela é a irmã que eu nunca tive, conversar só por cartas e telefone não é nada comparado a falar pessoalmente. Só espero que tudo esteja como antes de nos separarmos, espero que ainda sejamos como antes, confidentes. Conviver com Bella e não contar o que sou vai ser algo impossível, espero que nada atrapalhe. Bella precisa de uma vida humana e normal, eu também, e Mystic Falls esta longe de ser a nelhor cidade para isso mas... Eu acredito que tudo vai da certo.

Desde que os Mikaelson voltaram Elena e Caroline tem me deixado de lado, na verdade elas só vem aqui para que eu faça feitiços para elas Damon foi embora e Stefan, bom... Ele desligou sua humanidade e Elena esta sofrendo por causa disso, eu acho. Não sei, ela parece se importar mais com Damon do que com Stefan algumas vezes, em outras mais com Stefan.

 ** _POV Bella_**

Acordei no avião com a aeromoça dizendo que já estávamos pousando, ela foi muito gentil e sempre que possível conversava comigo. Ao pousar estava de noite e movimentado o aeroporto, Bonnie estava logo a frente. Ela mudou bastante comparado a mim. Sua pele estava bronzeada, seus cabelos curtos e sedosos, sua aparência mais alegre e juvenil. Ela parecia, bem... Já eu, acho que me tornei um caso quase perdido. Me aproximei dela e a abracei, senti falta de Bonnie, espero que ainda sejamos como antes, confidentes.

— Vai ser diferente agora. Eu estou aqui e estou feliz por tê-la aqui Bells, vamos descansar e amanhã compras. – falou Bonnie.

— Sim Capitã. – falei sentindo a alegria dela me contagiar como antes.

— Bom conte me tudo. – falou ao entrarmos no carro.

— O que quer saber?

— Com é Forks?

— Fria, verde e chuvosa. Posso contar nos dedos os dias que fizeram sol em 1 ano completo.

— Credo! Mais e aí, Gatinhos?

— Nenhum gatinho, acredite. - não era uma mentira, mas também não era uma verdade.

— Ok, namorados?

— Bom...

— Entendi.

Ficamos caladas até chegarmos em casa, acho que Bonnie entendeu o que eu sentia, pois nao falou nada a viagem inteira. Ao chegarmos uma loira e uma morena esperavam na porta de casa.

— Bonnie! - exclamou a morena - Preciso da sua a... Quem é ela?

— Bella essas são Elena e Caroline minhas amigas, meninas essa é Bella minha irmã. - **_minha irmã_** como eu senti falta dela dizendo isso aos outros.

— Prazer, eu vou entrar Bonnie, te espero la dentro.

— Claro Bella.

A casa parecia ter sido reformada, ja que estava diferente de quando eu vinha pra cá.

— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui. - falou um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, forte e com aparência de bad boy. - Prazer Damon Salvatore, ao seu dispor. - Damon pegou a minha mão e beijou.

— Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella, você é amigo da Bonnie?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. E você é...

— Irmã, não de sangue mas somos irmãs. - nesse momento a porta foi aberta por Bonnie.

— Bella me... Damon. - Bonnie estacou no lugar e logo correu para abraça-lo. - Por onde andou?

— Algum lugar de New York. Sua irmã é adorável.

— O que faz aqui Damon?


End file.
